Barish!
by Abhi-Holic
Summary: Wanna ride with AbhiRika on bike in barish then go through it ;) *ons shot*


**Friends I'm not good in English so plz bear with me I'm just trying my best :) But really thank u so much for reviews on small fic :)**

 **Cid duo Fan :** Thank u so much for welcome and the review coz u r the first one who dared to review on my first fic haha ;)

 **ABHIRIKA JAI :** Thanks for review and welcome :)

 **Daya's lover :** Thank u for the review and welcome :) Yeah ff pe bahot sare friends hai mere already :)

 **TheDamselInShiningArmour :** Thanks for review , welcome and b'day wish :) I'll try to write :) Glad that at least u liked it ;)

 **Angel7811 :** Thank u for review and welcome :)

 **Heer29 :** Thanks for review and welcome :) I'm AbhiRika fan so will write also on them na ;)

 **Shweta04 :** Thank u for review and b'day wish :)

 **Kamikaze knight :** How can i post only note yaar u said na dont post notes hear so i posted with few lines on AbhiRika ;) It was an random thought which flashed in my mind and i write it :) Yeah finally i'm using my account and alas succeded to publish story ofcourse with your help :) Of course i'll let u know whenever i need u and at last thanks for review :)

 **Khushi12 :** Thank u for review :)

 **:** Thanks for b'day wishes, welcome and review :)

 **Sukhi :** Thank u for review and b'day wishes :)

 **Preet :** Thanks for b'day wishes and review :) I'll try to write on that epic if i get idea about it but cant promise u :) but yeah here is the treat for u coz this fic on AbhiRika in barish ;)

 **Abhi :** Thank u for review and i'm also biiiiiiiggggg fan of my ABHI ;)

 **Abhirika and duo's princess :** Thank u for review dear and welcome :) Really thanks for helping me in posting stories :)

 **Thank u for review on my first fic friends it encourages me to write and here it is another fic on AbhiRika :) but seriously guys posting story on mobile very tought job :(**

 **Barish..!**

It wan an evening in Beautiful wheather seems like rain will start soon...in that rainy season our beautiful couple coming from crime scene that too on bike...on empty street but beautiful having greeny atmosphere on both sides perfect for long drive...

Abhijeet irrtatingly "Tarika thik se baitho hilo mat"

Tarika while looking beautiful scenery on her left & right direction & hardly concentrating on his words "Abhijeet mai thik se hi baithi hoon aur nahi mai hil rahi hoon aur tum bike thoda dhere se chalo na"

Abhijeet "Tarika mai bike chalana achhe se janta hoon...yaar ye barish kabhi bhi ho sakti hai hume jald se jald ghar pohachana hoga warna hum log bheeg jayenge"

On that empty street where no one ever was seen from last hour on that road Tarika spoted ice-cream cart & she was about to point but too late cause bike was already moved from their & making faces "Abhijeet mujhe ice-cream khani hai"

Abhijeet surprisingly "Tarika tumhe abhi ice-cream khani hai vo bhi aise barish k mosam mai"

Tarika noughtily moved towards his ear and very softly said "Haan"

At this moment rain started but not that much heavy but still enough to drench them...

A shiver went down to his spine & in that situation he accidentely apply the break which cause Tarika bump on him at his back & she wrapped her arms around on his chest cluching him tightly and bike stopped their...

 **Chehre mai tereeee...**

 **Khud ko main dho'ndo...**

 **Aankho k darmiyan ab tu hai is tarah...**

 **Khawbo'n ko bhi jagah na mileeee..!**

Abhijeet softly turned his face towards her where her eyes were close rain drops were falling on both of them like God showering on them rain drops dripping from his eyes and her closed eyes, cheeks, chin and smoothly faliing from her neck feeling his movements she opened her eyes and found Abhijeet's stare on her...

 **Ye mosam ki barish...**

 **Ye barish ka pani...**

 **Ye pani ki boonde...**

 **Tujhe hi toh dhonde..!**

she looked at his face where rain drops falling from his hairs, forehead, eye lashes, nose ,cheeks, chin he was looking like an adorable child drenched in rain...

 **Ye milne ki khawish...**

 **Ye khawish purani...**

 **Ho poori tujhi se...**

 **Meri ye kahaniiii...!**

They were looking at each other seating so much close to each other feeling unknown emotions rising in their heart...their hearbeat rising at every seconds...

 **Kabhi tujh mai utru...**

 **Toh sanson se gujru...**

 **Toh aayeeee dil ko rahat...**

Their faces were few inches away from each other at each second there faces coming close to each other they forget that they were on road coz this beautiful wheather making whole atmosphere more romantic...the sound of rain drops giving rhythmic music...

 **Main hoon bethikanaaa...**

 **Panah mujh ko pana...**

 **Hai tujh maiiii...de izzajat..!**

Thanks to Car which was passing from their with that Car's horn they came back from the trance & again their akwardness came between them which always come whenever something like could happen & they feel embrassed...

 **Na koi darmiyaan...**

 **Hum dono yahan...**

 **Phir kyun hai tu bataaa...fasleeee...!**

And they started looking here & there...Abhijeet silently turned his head and take the u-turn and stopped near that ice-cream cart where tarika was silent and confused but her confusion gets clear when got to know that she was in front of that ice-cream cart where she watched few minutes ago...

 **Ye mosam ki barish...**

 **Ye barish ka pani...**

 **Ye pani ki boonde...**

 **Tujhe hi toh dhonde...!**

Abhijeet while breaking the silence and turning his head towards her "Tarika vo...vo tum...tumhe ice-cream khani thi na"

 **Ye milne ki khawish...**

 **Ye khawish purani...**

 **Ho puri tujhi se...**

 **Meri ye kahani..!**

Tarika just nodded her head in Yes they step down and taking the ice-cream they again start their journey towards home on bike, still rain was not stopped and the chill breeze also turned little wild...

 **Hawaon se tera pata poochta hoon...**

 **Ab toh aajaaaa...tu kahin se...**

She was eating ice-cream while seating on bike and enjoying wheather she asked Abhijeet if he wants to eat it but he refuse it...

After sometime the rain turned little stormy...heavy rain started making them more drenched...

Abhijeet irritaingly while driving bike fastly "Shit ! Ye barish ko bhi abhi aana tha...ruk hi nhi rahi hai"

Tarika while griping on his shoulders "Abhijeet bike thoda dhere se chalao please aise toh bike slip ho jayegi..."

Abhijeet still driving fastly "Tarika agar aur dhere se chalane laga toh hum dono bemar pad jayenge barish ki vajah se..."

 **Parindo'n ki tarah ye dil hai safar mai...**

 **Tu miladeee...jindgi seeee...!**

At this she looked at him like he is not going to listen...her eyes again stopped on his hairs the rain drops falling on his head and while going to his hairs smoothly slipped from his neck and went down in his shirt...

She was too much busy in staring at him that she didnt even hear his words...

"Tarika...Tarika are you ok !"

Abhijeet while spreading his one hand in his hairs coz the rain drops which were falling from his forehead and droping on his eyes which making his vision blury and Tarika was still busy in admiring him..

 **Bas itni il'tejaaa...tu aake ek dafa...**

 **Jo dil ne na kahan jan leeee...!**

At last they reached in front of Tarika's home and Abhijeet appiled the break and the sudden jerk made her realise that she was in front of her home...

Tarika slowly get down from bike still rain was going on and she came in front him to say Thanks

 **Ye mosam ki barish...**

 **Ye bariah ka pani...**

 **Ye pani ki boonde...**

 **Tujhe hi toh dhoonde..!**

Tarika while shivering said "Tha...Thanks Abhi...Abhijeet"

Abhijeet was also shivring said "Tar...Tarika thanks bad mai karna pehle jake change kar lo warna thand lag jayegi aur bemar pad jaogi"

Abhijeet while turning his bike said "mujhe bhi ab chalna chahiye bye..."

Before he went from there she stopped him "Abhijeet..."

Abhijeet stopped with "haan"

 **Ye milne ki khawish...**

 **Ye khawish purani...**

 **Ho puri tujhi se...**

 **Meri ye kahani..!**

Tarika slowly stepped towards him and touched his cold cheek with her cold hand moving her face close to him she softly kissed on his another cheek and left from there with shy smile leaving shocked Abhijeet behind..!

 **A/N : How's it ! Hope u liked it :)**

 **If u like it then plz do review if u want to or u liked it :)**


End file.
